


Load of Bull

by pennysparrow



Series: Cassiestephkara Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, but can be read as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Steph is forced to accept that soulmates may exist, whether she likes it or not.





	Load of Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Cassiestephkara Week 2017, the prompt was Soulmates. I wrote it as platonic but you can certainly read it as romantic and I don't mind.

Steph never actually believed in soulmates. To her they were merely plot devices sound in crappy romance movies and the equally crappy novels the movies were all based on. She went through 17 years of her life with this mentality, until she was forced to admit it was wrong.

She was introduced to Cassie Sandsmark thanks to Tim. The other girl had been invited to the manor for a Titans pool party. Steph had been plotting with Cass and Damian to get Tim to fall into the pool. Apparently, Cassie had been plotting the same thing with Kon and Bart. They discovered this amusing tidbit when they’d run into each other getting lemonade. The two just instantly clicked and decided to just charge the bird boy and jump in with him. It was more than effective and had even soaked their ex-compatriots who had been standing on the side.

Over the next couple weeks they texted, called, and met up for coffee. It was during one of these coffee dates that Steph met Kara. They were in New York for the day when trouble hit so Batgirl and Wonder Girl suited up and went to help. When they got there they were surprised to see Supergirl already taking care of things. Like with Cassie, Steph had met the other blonde before but something about working together just felt right. By the time they were cleaning things up the three of them were laughing and making plans to hang out again and soon.

Every week Steph met up with Cassie and Kara to try a new restaurant, catch a movie, shop, and just relax. Soon the three had a group message that was constantly going off, the three texting nonstop. Steph even had Oracle open a special comm line so they could chat while patrolling in their respective cities. Not a day went by where Steph didn’t think of Kara and Cassie.

After a few months of this Steph had gotten injured, badly, during a crisis in Gotham. She was placed under strict bedrest for a week, which was fine because she drifted in and out of consciousness the whole time. When she was awake though Steph itched for her phone, if only to tell them she was ok.

She was finally granted phone privileges and Steph eagerly snatched her cell off the tray that Alfred brought it in on. Swiping open the screen she paled with guilt when she saw the hundreds of missed messages from her girls.

The first ones saying things like: _I heard things are going down in Gotham. Good luck._ and _I know you are but be careful._ As the situation worsened the messages became increasingly worried: _Are you ok? It’s all over the news and I haven’t heard anything from you._ and _Please tell me you’re fine. I know you’re busy but please Steph._ After the news reported that all was calm the messages became downright frantic: _Where are you??? Why aren’t you answering? Your comm is off too. You’re really starting to freak me out._ and _I haven’t heard from you yet. I really need just one text. Please respond before I’m forced to fly over there and dig through rubble. I really can’t take this much longer._

Steph felt awful but when Dick had rushed her back to the cave she hadn’t even been able to see straight, nevertheless type. Some of her guilt drained as she continued to scroll and saw: _Tim just called me. He said you were hurt but would be kicking again in no time. I’m rooting for you girlie!_ and _I just got off the phone with Oracle. I’m so sorry for texting you! I should’ve known you’d reach out when you could. Right now though you need to just focusing on feeling better!_

Steph smiled at the last couple, they were plans to come visit her when Bruce, Alfred, and her mom all gave them the green light. She typed out a quick response: _I may not be the one who dresses like a traffic light but I can tell you it’s green._ She smiled at the excited responses that she got practically after she hit send.

The next day she was propped up in bed with Kara and Cassie sitting at her feet beaming at her. It hit her suddenly, an ache deep in her chest, exactly how much she had missed them. The sentiment was mutual as she saw tears streaming down Kara’s cheeks as she continued to grin. Cassie reached over to wipe them away before smearing her wrist across her own face.

As she felt the first one drop off the tip of her nose Steph realized that soulmates weren’t a load of bull because the two people who understood her completely and cared for her more than even themselves were sitting right there, itching to give her a hug.


End file.
